gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Lowdown 91.1
The Lowdown 91.1 is a radio station featured in Grand Theft Auto V that plays funk, jazz, soul, and disco. Description The station is hosted by actress Mama G (Pam Grier). West Coast Classics is The Lowdown's sister station. It is one of the preferred stations of Michael and Amanda De Santa. Tracklist }} Deleted Songs GTA V's trackID.gxt2 database reveals more songs were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. *Edwin Starr - Easin' In (1973)TrackID.gxt2: 0x2917FC71 = Easin' In *Marvin Gaye - I Want You (Vocal) (1976)TrackID.gxt2: 0x02A9F6F0 = I Want You (Vocal) *Ohio Players - Fopp (1976)TrackID.gxt2: 0xF34FCBE1 = Fopp *The Dramatics - Whatcha See Is Whatcha Get (1971)TrackID.gxt2: 0xD92F32D2 = Whatcha See Is Whatcha Get *The Jackson 5 - Dancing Machine (1973)TrackID.gxt2: 0xFB72E9BE = Dancing Machine *The Kay-Gees - Master Plan (1974)TrackID.gxt2: 0x6D26F1BF = Master Plan *The Meters - Cissy Strut (1969)TrackID.gxt2: 0x3A9C04A7 = Cissy Strut *The Pointer Sisters - Yes We Can Can (1973)TrackID.gxt2: 0x77FD8577 = Yes We Can, Can *War - Slippin' Into Darkness (1971)TrackID.gxt2: 0xB4BC0A88 = Slippin' Into Darkness *Weldon Irvine - We Gettin' Down (1975)TrackID.gxt2: 0xE687FCE3 = WELDON IRVINE, 0x8F7B4EEB = We're Getting Down Alongside the trackID.gtx2 database, more songs were found in a early build of GTA V on a dev PlayStation 3.GTA Forums: http://gtaforums.com/topic/678397-the-gta-v-beta-hunt/?p=1070099238 *Jigsaw - Sky High (1975) *Little Anthony - Tears on My Pillow (1958) *Loleatta Holloway - Runaway (1977) *Ohio Players - Climax (1974)Ohio Players - Climax: This is featured in the enhanced version, but was intended to be released in the original version. *The Brothers Johnson - Strawberry Letter #23 (1977) *The Detroit Emeralds - Baby Let Me Take You (In My Arms) (1972) *The Shirelles - Dedicated To The One I Love (1959) *The Temptations - Cloud Nine (1968) *Timmy Thomas - Why Can't We Live Together (1972) Appearances *This station can be heard playing inside Michael's mansion and at the Del Perro Pier. Individual Tracks *"Smiling Faces Sometimes" by the Undisputed Truth will always play after Michael De Santa and Franklin Clinton escape from the Triads in Fresh Meat. *''I Believe in Miracles'' by The Jackson Sisters plays during the finale of Prison Break in GTA Online. (Enhanced Version only). Gallery LowDownBeta.jpg|Billboard on the Los Santos Freeway. Note that it uses a different color scheme for the logo. Videos GTA V Lowdown FM|Original version. The Lowdown 91.1 - GTA V Radio (Next-Gen)|Enhanced version. Trivia * Before the 1.10 update, "Cruisin'" was incorrectly credited ingame to Smokey Robinson and The Miracles, despite the fact that Robinson split from the Miracles in 1972, seven years before the song was released. The digital manual, however, had always credited "Cruisin'" solely to Smokey Robinson. *One of the station's jingles features the opening interjection of "Le Freak" by Chic. * The beat from El Chicano - Viva Tirado is sampled in the song La Raza by Kid Frost featured on Radio Los Santos in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *When Mama G says "If you want something to play with, go find yourself a toy", this is a reference to another Aaron Neville song "Tell It Like It Is". *When Mama G says "I'm gonna unload both these motherfuckers!", this is a reference to the Quentin Tarantino movie "Jackie Brown", when Jackie Brown (played by Pam Grier) aims two guns at Ordell Robbie (played by Samuel L. Jackson, who also appeared in GTA San Andreas as Officer Frank Tenpenny) and says "Imma unload botha these motherfuckers if you don't do what I tell you to do." See Also * Radio '76 FM - a funk radio in GTA 1. * Lo-Fi FM - a funk and soul radio in GTA 2 * Futuro FM - a funk and dance radio in GTA 2. * Fever 105 - a disco and funk radio in GTA Vice City. * Bounce FM - a funk and disco radio in GTA San Andreas that plays a song by . * CSR 103.9 - a new jack swing and contemporary soul radio in GTA San Andreas. * Master Sounds 98.3 - a rare groove and classic funk radio in GTA San Andreas that plays other songs by and . * Paradise FM - a disco and funk radio in GTA Vice City Stories. * Vice City For Lovers - a soul and R&B radio in GTA Vice City Stories that plays a song by as a solo artist. * The Vibe 98.8 - an R&B and funk radio in GTA IV. * K109 - a disco and funk radio in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City that plays a song by . * IF99 - a funk radio in GTA IV that plays a song by War. * Truth & Soul - a funk and soul instrumentals radio in GTA Chinatown Wars. * WorldWide FM - a radio in GTA V that plays a song by . * Space 103.2 - a classic funk radio in GTA V. * blonded Los Santos 97.8 FM - a contemporary R&B and mixed genre radio in enhaced versions of GTA V. References Navigation }} de:The Lowdown 91.1 es:The Lowdown 91.1 pl:The Lowdown 91.1 fr:The Lowdown 91.1 Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V Category:R&B Stations Category:Disco Music